Let Me Fall
by upinmyownclouds
Summary: Neji Hyuga new member of ANBU is given the troublesome task of keeping an eye on medical-nin Sakura Haruno. But a certain dark haired Uchiha is making a plan of his own to get the pinkette on his side. Can Neji convince Sakura Sasuke is only out for blood, or will she choose the man she has always loved? Neji is so busy saving Sakura, he doesn't realize she might save him too..
1. Chapter 1

The small boy on the table couldn't have been older than five with rosy cheeks and chocolate curls. His eyes were a golden, russet brown, the shade that made you think of a warm cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter day. His front two baby teeth had fallen out leaving him with an adorable smile. I ran a hand through his soft curls and placed a chaste kiss on his temple.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the boy even though I knew he could not hear me. Saying the words, hallow as they were, seemed to somehow make the hole in my chest seem more bearable. The sound of my alarm blaring in my empty apartment made me shoot out of bed. The cotton sheets clung to the sweat on my body like a second skin as I tried to steady my breathing. It had been two months since he had been in the hospital and yet I could not get the thought of him out of my head. Lady Tsunade told me becoming a medical nin you were going to watch people die, I accepted it. I knew I was going to have to watch the elderly die, the sick, even my fellow shinobi, but I was not prepared for the death of a perfectly healthy little boy.

His parents had brought him in the night I was working in the emergency department, the father was a low level shinobi that had gradated two years behind me in the academy. The boy had fallen down a flight of stairs, or so I was told. His breathing was shallow, skin was pale white, and I could tell by looking at him he was severely malnourished. I knew right away that this was not a sudden accident this boy had been mistreated for quite an amount of time. I motioned for a nearby nurse to interview the parents while I checked over the boy, conveniently taking them away from the scene. When I began my examination I noticed that both arms and his right leg had been broken before, and judging from the way they healed he had not been to a hospital to have them set properly. His ribs were sticking out at uncomfortable angles, no doubt some of them had been broken as well. I immediately examined his skull and found the reason for his current state.

He had bruises to the interior walls often associated with some severe form of trauma. A fall down a set of stairs would not be enough to force him to lose consciousness, I glanced at his father. On the other hand a shinobi with a foul temper would be enough to do the trick I suppose. I stared at the couple from a distance silently noting the way the husband hung around the wife during questioning and the way he squeezed her arm when she started talking. Everything seemed like it was falling into place, well that was until the boy started crashing. As I scanned him I could feel his heart rate and blood pressure dropping, it felt like a ton of bricks just hit me in the chest. Five nurses suddenly surrounded me hooking up the boy to all kinds of machinery, but I knew he had extensive brain trauma. His brain was swelling like a balloon, if it continued the protective sac around the brain would rupture and cause irreparable brain damage.

I raked my brain around every jutsu lady Tsunade had taught me, mentally scanning over the pages of the medical journals. There was a case in the Land of Iron where an adult shinobi had suffered a severe brain injury during a battle and with little other options the medical doctor in charge put him into a temporary coma in order to reduce the damage being done to the brain, the only issue was there was only a fifty percent chance he would have been brought out of it. In that case he survived, little did I know in my case, my patient would not.

"We need to do something Sakura, his heart is racing," the call of one my aides brought my eyes back to the boy's small form. I did not have another choice we were running out of time. I took my hand and placed a delicate amount of chalkra into the tips of my fingers and placed them in particular areas on his skull. I inhaled loudly as I released the chalkra and the boys vitals instantly calmed down. A collective sigh of relief went around the room, until they looked at his brain waves.

"His brain activity is showing signs he is in a coma how is this possible?" Marcus a relatively new medical nin looked at me skeptically. I met his hard gaze with one of my own, I was not going to be challenged here in front of my peers.

"I put him in a temporary coma. We can slowly heal his brain trauma in a hospital environment, there was nothing else that could be done for him. I know the risks and if this goes south I will take the responsibility," I turned on my heel and walked out of the emergency room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a team of ANBU speaking to the father, seems they weren't fooled either. As was standard practice I informed Lady Tsunade of what had occurred.

"You made the right call, I know it was difficult. I am ordering a full investigation into the events that occurred today and am pressing for an explanation of those old injuries you discovered. We spend so much time trying to fight the bad guys it is easy to forget that sometimes they are the ones fighting alongside us. Take the evening off Sakura," I opened my mouth to object, but I knew she was right. The situation was weighing heavily on my mind. I never understood how someone could raise a child only to mistreat and abuse them, the thought made my fists tighten. Perhaps it was best to go home if I went back to that hospital I had half a mind to put my fist through that poor excuse for a shinobi.

A knock on my door brought me back to the present, I grabbed my robe from the vanity and tied it around my waist as I made my way down the stairs. I loved my parents dearly, but being able to live in my own apartment was incredibly rewarding. Even if Naruto liked to pick the lock and take a nap on the couch, or when Kakashi-sensei would crawl through an open window and help himself to a bite to eat. I smiled and shook my head, then again those were the moments that made me remember why I was proud to be on Team 7. I finally reached the knob and opened the door. To my surprise Tenten was standing at the door looking quite impatient, it was strange seeing her here. We got along well enough, it's just that we weren't particularly close.

"Good morning, is everything alright?" I tried to wrap my brain around what could possibly have her knocking on my door.

"Can I come in Sakura?" Her tone did not leave much room for negotiation, I nodded and allowed her to slip in. I stood awkwardly by the front door as she settled herself into the couch making herself right at home.

"You have me worrying, Tenten," I decided to sit across from her on the bar tool, she watched me closely.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to make you worry, it's just that I found myself in a tough spot with Neji," my eyes shot open I was not expecting this to say the least, "I thought if anyone could understand it would be you," because of Sasuke. She did not say that last part, but she might as well have. Sasuke. His name still left a bitter taste in my mouth. Perhaps if it had not been for my work at the hospital I would've been driven crazy by my own thoughts. It had been years since we had last seen him and as far as I was concerned we were all better off because of it. I nodded in understanding to Tenten, usually I would suggest she look for love advice from Ino, but the pig also had a big mouth.

"So you like Neji then," her cheeks blushed and she tugged uncomfortably at the hem of her shirt, "you don't have to be shy, I understand. Let me get us some tea," I quickly made my way to the kitchen only to find Kakashi leaning over the counter cutting the crust off of what was no doubt a peanut butter jelly sandwich. I knew for a fact I did not leave the window above the sink cracked, yet now not surprisingly it was wide open. I just rolled my eyes as he handed me two cups of warm tea.

"Sorry Sakura your window was open and I was hungry," I tried to be angry at him, but seeing him in my kiss the cook apron I could not help the smile that found its way on my face.

"Alright sensei just close the window on your way out," the tea was nice and warm as I handed it to a scattered Tenten. I chose to sit on the other end of the sofa, hoping it would help ease her a bit.

"Thank you," she took a sip, "the only problem is that I don't think he is interested in me and I have no idea what to do. I don't want to force him into a relationship, but I want him to know how much I care about him," Tenten and I weren't close, but Neji and I might as well be on two different planets. Sure I ran into him once in a while, I even treated him at the hospital, but our interaction had always been strictly professional.

"Well you know that I don't know him very well, but from what I have experienced I think honesty is the best policy. Tell him how you feel, usually beating around the bush only irritates people and has a tendency to make things worse. I know it's a gamble, but you will never have to wonder what if," I glanced at her over the top of my mug. Her face shifted from nervous to determined as she stared off out of the window. She handed me the mug back and stood up.

"You are right Sakura, I am going to tell him right now," I inwardly sighed, I knew that look in her eyes. Knowing what little I did know about Neji I assumed that if he truly liked Tenten he would've made it known by now. I hated that I didn't have the heart to tell her, but I suppose it would be better to hear it from him herself. I smiled assuringly as she waved goodbye and slipped back out of the doorway. I was not surprised to find myself back in the kitchen staring at my first teacher who was sitting in front of a half eaten sandwich with his face buried in his favorite book. I slouched down in the chair in front of him, he scooted the other half of the sandwich over to me.

"I didn't just stop by for a bite to eat, Sakura. There was something I wanted to speak to you about. I have spent a large amount of time on your roof," I took a bite angrily out of the sandwich, "regardless there has been a very familiar chalkra scent up there," I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Chalkra scent?" Kakashi had a keen nose, but I never knew that chalkra was capable of having an odor.

"Yes, a scent individual to each and every shinobi. So this morning I set out with a few ninja hounds to make sure I was not imagining it. Sure enough Sakura," Kakashi put his book down and looked me directly in the eye, "Sasuke's chalkra scent is all over your rooftop and even faint traces lead to your front door," surely this had to be some kind of prank, well it certainly wasn't funny.

"Why would he come back here?" My blood ran cold at the possibility that Sasuke was standing inches away from my front door at any given moment.

"That I cannot answer, Sakura. I have informed Tsunade, but for obvious reasons we have kept this under wraps. We want to know why Sasuke has been sneaking back into the village, and this will work better if we have a smaller group leading this investigation. Your safety is the upmost concern," my eye twitched slightly, I was sick of always being the one everybody worried about.

"I can take care of myself Kakashi-sensei, I do not always need to be babied," he slammed his fists down on the table. I jumped back in surprise, I had never once seen him lose his cool.

"Do you remember what happened last time you thought you could take Sasuke on your own, you almost died. If it was not for Naruto you would not be standing here. Now I am not about to lose another teammate," his voice nearly cracked with emotion, and I knew in that moment I got a quick glimpse into the copy ninja's heart.

"That's a low blow," I narrowed my eyes and kicked the chair back, although this time he did not seem ready to back down.

"Be that as it may it is the truth. Now no one can know exactly what is happening which is why I have assigned a member of the ANBU to live here with you until we find out what his intentions are. If anyone asks you are to tell them you are teaching him medical ninjutsu," I hated that this decision was being taken out of my hands, but I understood it. Just then something clicked in my head.

"He?" Kakashi's cold demeanor melted away and his usual laidback self was present. My eyes did not miss as he slowly backed towards the window.

"Neji from ANBU will be staying with you," I reached out to grab the idiot's collar, but I was only met with air as he jumped out of the window. I grabbed his book off of the table and leaned out of the window to see him squatting on top of a storm drain.

"This is the worst idea you have ever had," I threw the book at him and slammed the window shut making sure to latch it this time, I could tell he was smiling under that damn mask of his. I knew that he had a right to be afraid for my well being, but being babysat constantly seemed a bit much. I exhaled slowly leaning against the cabinets, this was going to be a long couple of months. I stared out across the village, I had a bad feeling about all of this. Why was Sasuke back and what did he want with me?

Sasuke's POV

She was so beautiful when she tossed and turned in her bed. I would've done anything to really give her something to be restless about, but it was too soon. If my plan was going to work then I had to be patient. It was hard enough dodging those pesky ANBU members without having to subdue a feisty shinobi along the way. No, when she comes to me it would be of her own free will, I will make sure of it. I grinned watching her petite form, she will be begging for it...

Reviews as always are appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

The bleached white walls of my office that had once been so welcoming now seemed more of a prison than a home. The paperwork in front of my eyes blurred in and out of focus making it impossible to tell one letter apart from the next. I glanced at the clock to find that somehow I had managed to lose three hours to this damn room once again. Tsunade had warned me once that this job would swallow me whole and spit me out, but it was not until now that I felt the full weight of my responsibility come crashing down. The paperwork on the corner of my desk never seemed to waver no matter how many reports I went through a day, everything only grew. A knock on my door brought me out of the caffeine induced trance I had lost myself to momentarily.

"Come in," I cleared my voice and straightened up in my chair. My back locked up in protest from too many hours spent in this damn chair. To my surprise the door swung open to reveal my childhood friend, Ino, staring back at me with an angry expression.

"Sakura you have been in this room for three hours and your shift ended far before that. You are going to work yourself to death," I shot a glare at the blonde haired ninja before I gestured to the stack of paperwork I had been working on since I locked myself in here.

"These are not going to look themselves over, this job is a lot of responsibility," there were times I would get jealous of her when I would see her head for the bar after her shift surrounded by our old classmates, but it wasn't a world I belonged in. I would've given anything to leave here after putting in my twelve hours, yet I always knew there was more that could be done. She rolled her eyes and huffed annoyed as usual.

"Be that as it may, we are still young Sakura you are going to waste your youth to this," she gestured to the room around us, "then where are you going to be?" I gestured for Ino to follow me as I walked over to the window overlooking the entire village.

"Ino every single person you see before you I have taken an oath to be personally responsible for. Lady Tsuande was the greatest medical nin of her time, but with all due respect I intend to surpass even her eventually. I want ninja around the world to look at the leaf village as a leader ahead of our time. I was always the weakest member of my team, but this is how I can make my difference in the world in which we live," I could see Ino staring at me out of the corner of my eye, her expression caught between awe and disbelief.

"That is a noble goal, I have to admit, but it doesn't mean you can't take a few nights off to have some fun," I smiled back at her and shook my head before I headed back in the direction of my desk.

"Unfortunately Ino that is exactly what it means," I dared not tell her what the real reasons were that I didn't want to go out, "the village needs me here not out at a bar," I could tell she was frustrated by my stubbornness, she left without another word or argument. I balled my fists in annoyance as the words on the paper in front of me still seemed to jumble together...maybe I did need a break. I thought about going home, but I knew he was most likely sleeping and I did not want to wake him up at such a late hour. Neji Hyuga, I suppose there was a possibility he did not sleep at all. If I did not know he was in my home, I would think there was a ghost. The only evidence of his presence in my home is a lone pair of boots at the front door and the kitchen chair that is moved half an inch every morning when I leave for work. I had expected his presence to make me feel less lonely, but it only seemed to make the big apartment that much more empty. He had only been in my apartment for three short days, but during that short period of time I had only seen him twice. With a deep sigh I pushed the paperwork off to the far corner of my desk and made my way out of the office down to the critical section of the hospital.

My feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they took me to the last place I wanted to go. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the little brown haired boy that was still clinging to life. The blankets bundled around him could not hide the tubing that ran in and out of his body just to keep his heart beating and his organs working properly. A med nin was posted at his bedside at all times, but I was not expecting to see Lady Tsunade running circles absentmindedly on the back of his chubby, little hands. She had given full control of this hospital to me, but from time to time she would stop by to help where she could. Old habits die hard I guess.

"Lady Tsunade I was not expecting to find you here," I could tell from the way that she sat that there was something weighing heavily on her mind.

"When I took you as a student Sakura I could have never expected how far you would come in such a short period of time, I am incredibly proud of you. This is the best job that I could offer, but I am afraid that it also takes a toll on your body and your mind. You cannot save everyone and that is the hardest pill to swallow," I could hardly believe my eyes as she rose from her chair and started to remove the tubing. I had to be seeing things!

"Stop, what are you doing?" I tried to stop her, but I found that my legs were rooted to the ground in fear. I knew why she was here, and I hated it. His mother had requested he be taken off of life support, he wasn't going to improve that much was obvious. I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks as I watched her carefully remove the last tube from his throat. A sobbing voice suddenly sounded from behind me, as a grieving mother pushed me aside to rush to the little boy in the bed.

"Come Sakura," Lady Tsunade grabbed my arm with that famous grip of hers and dragged me from the scene, "this is no longer our place," even long after the curtains fell I could still here that I damned monotone beeping. I did not question where we were going I let her blindly lead me out of the hospital and out into the street. A figure suddenly emerged from the shadows and approached the Hokage.

"Even though I am forbidden from entering the hospital room thank you for allowing my son to be free," the man spoke as if he was talking about a dog that was put down. Son? The man that had beaten this little boy stood in front of me with a smug smirk on his face. Then suddenly something in me snapped and I was seeing red, I felt my chakra slip into something more monstrous. I concentrated as much power into my fists as I could and swung, I was surprised to meet a hard wall in return. Lady Tsunade had blocked my attack.

"I think it best if you leave now," she called to the man who complied and slipped back into the shadows, but not before giving me a quick wink, "what do you think you are doing, Sakura? Have you lost your damned mind, attacking people," my shoulders shook uncontrollably, how could she defend that murderer?

"He killed that little boy, he beat him so badly his organs could no longer function. He is not a person, he is a piece of garbage and I intended on returning the favor," her blue eyes sparkled in understanding, but her grip did not loosen.

"I believe the same thing, Sakura, but he is the son of one of our feudal lords it is them who will pass judgment on him. This decision has been taken out of my hands," my blood ran cold. I ripped my hand out of Lady Tsuande's, I paced wildly back and forth like a wild animal.

"You are the Hokage, you are supposed to be the most powerful person in the village," I held my hand up as she started to speak, "but do not worry now I can see you are only a pawn just like every other person in this damn village. I once thought you were above politics, I thought you were the kind of person that threw caution to the wind and did what you thought was right. Thank you for showing me who I can trust," a pang of guilt went through me, but it was easy enough for my anger to overpower it. I turned my back to my former teacher and walked back in the direction of my home.

"My hands are tied Sakura believe me," her words carried down the dark alleyway, they were quiet enough to ignore. His steps fell in time with mine as he kept a respectful distance away which only seemed to anger me more. I turned on my heel.

"You are not a ghost, you are a person act like it," Neji's tall form approached mine his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Have I done something to anger you, Sakura Haruno, I have done my best to allow your life to function as normal," his sentence was so innocent, so devoid of emotion that for a moment it reminded me of how Sai was when Naruto and I first met him.

"No, Neji I am sorry I am incredibly stressed from the hospital, it is not right of me to take out my anger on you. Walk with me please," he nodded and this time he stayed by my side, "my life is no longer the same Neji I have to come to terms and accept that. You are living with me I want you to feel comfortable and free to do as you wish. Perhaps having meals together and someone to talk to would do my troubled mind some good," I laughed uncomfortably to break up the tension that seemed to fill the air around us.

"I understand completely, Sakura, I apologize for not making myself more present," I gave him a quick smile before unlocking the door and pushing myself through the open door. He followed close behind closing the door quietly and making sure the locks were firmly fastened. My eyes immediately flew to a note that was laying propped up on the dining room table. I walked over and reached out for the yellow paper.

 _You can trust in me always._

The letter was simple and unsigned, but I knew that he had left it. Sasuke. His name sent shivers up and down my spine. Neji's back was to me still so I took the opportunity to tuck the paper into my pocket before he could see it. I had a bad enough night, I was not about to make it worse.

"I apologize Neji, but I am feeling awfully tired suddenly I think I am going to go to sleep," he nodded respectfully as always.

"Of course, have a good night. Perhaps in the morning we can have breakfast together and speak about what is on your mind," I could not fight the smile that found its way to my face as I stared at the handsome ninja.

"I would like that very much. Goodnight Neji," I did not think to look back as I ascended the stairs and made my way into my room, locking the door behind me. The window was open, the curtains billowed wildly from the wind. With shaking legs I made my way out onto the balcony and stared up at the stars, the note seemed to burn a hole in my pocket. Could I trust Sasuke?

Sasuke POV:

I watched the hospital door intently...waiting. I was not disappointed as the door swung open to reveal my beautiful blossom, her long pink hair whipped around her like a halo, her cheeks were red with anger, and those beautiful plump lips of hers were trembling. I could feel her anger from here as that poor excuse for a Hokage pulled my princess through the street, Sakura's emotions were intoxicating. The sparkle in those deep emerald eyes when she got angry made my mouth run dry. I saw the hooded figure approach before they did. A smile etched its way onto my face, I already knew how she was going to react, and I was looking forward to the show. They were too far away from me to hear what they were saying, but it was simple enough to figure out Sakura wanted this man dead. A pang of annoyance hit me as Tsunade blocked Sakura's attack that would have no doubt killed the fool instantly. The man scattered like the rat he was and I followed closely behind, if my princess wanted this man dead, then I would carry out her wishes. First him, then Neji Hyuga.

Reviews are always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Neji POV:

When Tsunade first came to me with this mission I had thought it was going to be simple, I was sorely mistaken. I never once actually believed that Sasuke would have enough nerve to come back to the village, back to the friends that he tried to kill. It appeared that he thought he could evade the entire village, his arrogance had grown exponentially. I knew when I received an urgent report from the Hokage barely five hours after her scuffle with Sakura that perhaps I had been wrong about Sasuke's presence. I completely understood the hotheaded pinkette's view on the whole situation, the father should have been punished, but Sakura did not understand the politics of such a thing like I did. I didn't like it, but I knew better than to open up my mouth and paint a target on my own back.

It did not take me long to figure out why I was called to the Hokage's office. When I rounded the corner to the circular building, I was nearly physically ill for the first time since I could remember. The stench of burnt flesh was overwhelming and filled my every sense. I fell down to my knees as suddenly a white haired figure appeared next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Take it easy, Neji. This is not going to be easy for you to see or smell, Lady Tsuande is just up ahead here," he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me in the direction of the Hokage and towards that pungent odor. A group of ANBU were already before the Hokage when Kakashi and I arrived moments later. I straightened up and tried to ignore the odor that clung so tightly to the air.

"I am sure you are all wondering what that horrible smell is and why you have been called here so late. I hate to report that Fiuka Kaste was murdered tonight," my blood ran cold apparently Sakura wasn't the only one that thought he deserved to pay, "I have had my best forensics teams out here and we can safely conclude that this was no ordinary flame. The way this flame burns was no natural event it was a jutsu that the murderer could extinguish and ignite as he or her wished. He was slowly burned alive and furthermore I think that keeping the body in tact was a deliberate action. If the killer wished the body could have been left as a pile of ash, but the murderer wished for us to still be able to identify the victim," this was troubling news for the village, he was a powerful politician and his death would no doubt be notice by the community.

"Was it Sasuke?" I turned my head to find Captain Yamato standing towards the back, his eyes slowly moving over the body I had still not been able to look at. I knew that this was not a random killing, could Sasuke have done it for Sakura?

"I cannot say anything conclusively until we have looked into the matter more," even to me Tsunade sounded unsure of herself, we all knew that this was a jutsu that was only known to Itachi Uchiha and now Sasuke, or so it would appear. Although I understood the importance of having an open mind, this seemed too coincidental to simply ignore.

"Have your hounds been unable to pick up a scent?" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably.

"It would appear that whoever it is masked their scent. If it is Sasuke, which I also am unsure about, then he is learning quickly how to avoid detection," I was never a fan of the Uchiha, there was something about him that rubbed me the wrong way. I could see the anger, pride, and vengeance that rushed through his blood even when we were young. It would appear that he was learning to move easier within the confines of the village, this was not a good sign.

"His absence is no doubt going to be noticed by the village, I do not want to create a panic especially when the murderer could potentially be Sasuke Uchiha. I will have the record show that he died of a heart attack in order to avoid widespread panic, please be vigil. Report anything that you think seems even slightly off. I will report the news to our lord," her words did little to bring about any sense of peace within us, but then again I suppose she was doing the best she could in the situation. I never understood why Naruto wanted to be Hokage, it required a great deal of sacrifice and energy.

"I will walk with you back to Sakura's, Neji," I nodded respectfully and followed Kakashi down the winding steps back into the eastside of the village, the sun just started to peak over the mountains.

"Kakashi, if I may be so bold, I have no doubt in my mind that Sasuke killed that man," Kakashi smirked knowingly, I had always admired the white haired ninja for his powers of observation, his opinion would no doubt be valuable.

"Nor do I have any doubts, Sasuke murdered him in cold blood. Lady Tsunade called that meeting for show, she really wanted to speak directly to you, but the ANBU has protocols. He is dangerous, perhaps more than we could have predicted, if you continue with this mission there is a chance that you will suffer a similar fate. On behalf of the Hokage, I am giving you an option to leave this mission, if you do you will do so with honor and no one will think less of you," I suppose that he did have a point, this mission was more dangerous than I had originally given it credit for. I thought of the way Sakura looked last night when facing down that poor excuse of a father. Her beautiful green eyes were lit with a fire that unnerved even me, every muscle in her lithe form was tensed and ready, even her voice was unwavering as she stood across from her adversary.

"I am not scared of a man that hides in the shadows. My mission is to protect Sakura and I will lay down my own life to ensure that she is not harmed. Now if you do not mind I should be getting back to her, she has a knack for getting into trouble," Kakashi gave me a knowing smile and clapped me on the back.

"I knew Tsunade made a wise choice to pick you to protect Sakura. Keep an eye on her Neji, she is precious to everyone in the village," then he was gone as quickly as he had come. Precious? I suppose he was right Sakura had become a cornerstone of the village, a symbol of strength and protection, but it went beyond that. There was something about Sakura that everyone seemed attracted to, it was her fire, her spirit. Being in her presence was intoxicating, like a drug that I found myself very eager to use. Growing up I had not paid much attention to the pink headed ninja, the way she followed Sasuke around like a lost puppy was nauseating. Everyone always paid attention to Naruto and Sasuke, their power was formidable and seemed to grow by the day, but Sakura was the glue keeping them together and alive. To me she was the most powerful out of the three of them, I had always thought so, but I was far from her only admirer. The way Naruto and Lee chased after her was often fairly humorous, I had even noticed glances from Kiba and Shikamaru on occasion. A strange feeling welled in my chest at the thought, it couldn't be jealousy. I shook the thought from my head as I found myself staring at the heavy oak door of her apartment. Upon closer inspection I found the door slightly cracked a wave of panic hit me. I closed my eyes momentarily and activated my byakugan as I pushed through the door and made my way up the door. Sakura was in the bathroom her chakra flow was not under any distress, there was a second chakra signature five feet away. The red flare in chakra his flow gave away his identity, Naruto stood by the bathroom door his eye was pressed against the keyhole into the bathroom.

I could hear the water in the shower turn off as Naruto rubbed his hands together excitedly waiting for Sakura to get out of the shower. A pang of anger went straight to my fists as I grabbed Naruto by the collar taking the Jinchuriki completely off guard. I pinned him up against the opposing wall none too quietly.

"What do you think you are doing Naruto?" I tightened my grip against his wrist as a reddish crimson blush spread all over his face. I could hear Sakura in the bathroom fumble for a towel no doubt, I was not going to let him slip out before she came out of the room.

"Ah come on, Neji, there was just something I had to tell Sakura," I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, he had always been a terrible liar.

"And upon finding her in the shower you thought to stay instead of going downstairs and patiently waiting," Naruto opened his mouth to no doubt give some sort of smartass reply when the door to the bathroom swung open so hard to dented the wall where it hit. If I had thought Sakura looked fearsome the other night, then now she looked downright enraged. I was ashamed to say that her sudden appearance in the doorway left my mouth dry. Water droplets clung to her porcelain skin running down her long legs, the thin towel did very little to cover her lithe form.

"Naruto," one second Naruto was in my hand and the next Sakura's fists collided with the side of his head and sent him sailing right through the second story window, "you are such a pervert," I tried to hide the smug smile on my lips as Sakura went back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed. Upon hearing the door close behind her I went back downstairs to give her privacy. I certainly did not want to end up like Naruto sprawled out on the front lawn.

"He always was too enamored with her for my liking," the deep drawl was unmistakable, Sasuke Uchiha. He stood before me a lopsided grin on his devilish features, his right hand rested on the hilt of his sword. The years had served him well, I could feel the waves of power that rolled off of his shoulders.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Sasuke glanced quickly at the picture of Sai, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi that was proudly displayed on the dining room table. My eyes caught the look of anger that flashed through those dark eyes, but the next time I blinked it was gone and replaced by a look of amusement.

"Everyone in this village seems to think they can forget that I existed, which is fine by me, but not Sakura. She has a far greater destiny then you can imagine," had he gone mad? The Sasuke I knew was not one that believed in destiny or anything of that sort. I knew it was useless to try and sneak my hand into the pouch on my side, his eyes were as sharp as mine.

"You would do well to leave her alone," my words only caused the smirk on his face to widen until it was a full out smile.

"And who do I have to fear you, Hyuga? Do not make me laugh, she was always meant to be mine," I opened my mouth to warn him once more, but my words were interrupted by the sudden sound of Sakura descending the stairs. A sense of panic took over my muscles and made me jump in front of her before turning back to face the Uchiha, but he was gone.

"Neji," she exclaimed, "I am quite alright I do not need help down the stairs, I am not that uncoordinated," I stared dumbly at the space that was now empty, her words fell on deaf ears.

"There was someone...something here..." the door did not move, all of the windows were still sealed tightly, and there was no smoke from a shadow clone. How in the hell had he left so skillfully that even I did not see him?

"You look tired, perhaps you need to get some sleep. I trust that I do not need to tell you that sleep deprivation can cause a variety of hallucinatory effects and we have all been on edge lately. Get some rest, I have plans in the city today with Ino, I will not go anywhere alone," she had such a finality when she spoke that I knew it was pointless to sit and argue with her. I simply nodded and walked back up the stairs to the guest bedroom, it had been a while since I slept.

"Have a good day, Sakura," my voice was quiet I half expected her not to hear me, but I knew she did I could hear the smile in her voice as she wished me a goodnight. I stared once more at the living area where I had seen the Uchiha, maybe Sakura was right either way there was nothing that could be done about it now. He had been trying to get in my head and I would be damned if I would let it work, I closed the door behind me quietly. Two could play at that game, Uchiha.

Reviews as always are welcomed and appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ninjas were taught many things at the academy and in the field, but being gently certainly wasn't one of them. I flinched as Ino tugged unforgivingly at my pink tresses, I sighed in annoyance and cast my gaze out of the window. Lady Tsuande thought that I needed a break from the hospital for a few days. She told me it was due to stress, but I knew she was just trying to remove me from causing a scene at the hospital when that poor boy was being released from the hospital. I had heard the news of his father's death several hours after the body was discovered, and to be honest I felt relieved at the news. Hell I might've killed him myself if I got the chance. I did not realize I was clenching my fists until the pin Ino had given me to hold snapped in my hand. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and pulled on my hair hard.

"Sakura, that's the second one in the past five minutes. What is going on in that head of yours?" Her high pitched voice dragged my attention back to the situation at hand. Of course as soon as Ino heard about my 'vacation' from the hospital she insisted that we take the opportunity to go out. After two hours of her begging, I finally caved in. I had lost track of how long I had been sitting here as Ino gushed over me putting on some foul smelling makeup and pulled endlessly at my hair.

"Sorry I suppose Tsuande is right it is hard for me to relax these days," Ino's face scrunched up as she finally finished curling the last piece of my hair and pinned it back to the side.

"See Sakura this is exactly why we need a night out, and it is going to be one to remember. Everyone is going to be blown away with how beautiful you look," she froze as she noticed her slight slip up, I narrowed my eyes.

"Who else is going to be there Ino? Just how many people are going?" I should have known that she could not resist inviting the whole damn village, turning a quiet night into a free for all.

"We all need something to distract ourselves Sakura. We are just going to go down to the bar and meet up with some of our friends," she then opened up the bag she had brought and brought out some kind of red material, "here I brought this for you to wear. I know your closet probably didn't have anything worthwhile," I was going to argue, but she had a point my fashion was rather limited nowadays. Clothing just didn't seem that important when compared to everything else going on around us.

When I took the dress from her hand I was dumbfounded it was beautiful, short, but beautiful. Ino politely turned around while I allowed the towel that was around my body to drop to the floor. I tugged the soft material over my head. The dress itself was see through lace, alongside the more private areas the lace was more tightly sewed making it impossible to see anything through the material. I was surprised by how soft the usually scratchy material is. The bottom of the dress brushed the top of my knees, swaying softly. I looked down to find the dress hugging the ample cleavage I had somehow developed in the past few years. The neckline was lower than made me comfortable, but it kind of gave me a sense of confidence I usually didn't have. The back of the dress was open and dipped all of the way down to my lower back.

"This is beautiful Ino, thank you for letting me borrow it," she took the hint to turn back around and inhaled sharply. I reached around everything was covered, I had no idea why she looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"Sakura, you are gorgeous. Look at yourself," she pointed to the mirror in the far corner of my room. I rolled my eyes, but followed her orders and walked over to the mirror. I was hardly expecting the girl that was staring back, she had outdone herself. My hair had grown back since I had cut it all of those years ago, I had considered cutting it again but now I was glad that I chose not to. Ino had curled the pink tresses and pinned up the top half at the back of my head allowing the bottom layers to flow over my shoulders. My green eyes were lined with black eyeliner ending upwards in a cat like fashion that she paired with a bright red lip. My skin somehow looked flawless, I had to admit Ino was right. I did look gorgeous, and I hated to admit it but I loved it.

"I didn't even know I could look this beautiful," the words slipped out of my mouth before I even realized what I was saying. Ino just shook her head and handed me a pair of red heels, she knew better than to make me walk in stilettos.

"See forehead if you focused more on yourself instead of drowning in paperwork maybe you would see more of the world around you," I snatched the heels from her hand and slid them on. She had a point, but I was not going to actually agree with her outloud.

"Easy for you to say, pig, you wouldn't know what work was if it came up and hit you in the face," I could not help the smile that spread on my face.

"Hmph, whatever," she glanced up at the clock, "we better get going though before we miss all of the fun," I opened my mouth to protest, but she shoved me out the door and all but dragged me down the stairs. I was stunned to find Neji waiting at the door and he looked quite handsome. His usual white robes had been forgotten replaced by a black set with gold colored trim. His long brown hair was taken out of its usual ponytail and instead flowed in long waves down his back. His light blue eyes met mine and I could see the surprise on his face as well seeing me dressed up. I smiled at the slight blush that rose on his cheeks when Ino loudly cleared her voice.

"Tonight is going to be fun we will have the gang back together again," except for Sasuke. None of us said it, but Sasuke's absence always seemed more noticeable when we were all gathered in one place.

"We best be on our way, it is dangerous to be out late," Ino clapped Neji on the back and hooked her arm through mine as we made our way out of the house.

"You need to get out more Neji, you need to learn to relax I've told you this a thousand times," I had to agree with Neji after the news of Sasuke's presence in the village I often found myself on edge more nights than not. I hated that I wanted to see him, sometimes I thought of wondering out at night just to see if he would show up. I shook the thought out of my head he was dangerous, doing that would only put myself at jeopardy.

I had always avoided the lower east side of the village, it was usually filled with nothing but drunks after the sun set. Against my better judgement I cast my eyes upwards towards the rooftops hoping to catch a glimpse of the elusive Uchiha. We descended down a series of curved stairs to the popular strip of bars in this part of the village. The asphalt below our feet was suddenly illuminated by the blinking neon signs. I froze as Neji who was a fair distance behind me suddenly grabbed my arm. I looked up at him to find his byukagan full activated. Ino looked questioningly at him as did I.

"Ino go inside the bar Sakura and I will join you shortly," Ino looked like she was going to argue but I nodded and she disappeared behind the metal door, "there is an aura I don't recognize that has been following us since we left your apartment. Keep walking down the alleyway I will slip into the back of the bar and keep an eye on your chakra. I want to see if he is just coming to the bar, or if he is here tailing us. Although my byukugan only extends so far, do not get out of my range," I nodded in understanding as Neji too slipped behind the metal door leaving me utterly alone in the alleyway, even though I knew he would not be far behind if I needed him. I did as he asked and continued on my way past the store fronts, half of which were closed by this hour.

A strong gust of wind sent the exposed skin on my body shivering. I did my best to try to focus my attention on the path in front of me, but it felt as though there were a pair of eyes boring into my back. I turned the street corner and proceeded back up a set of familiar spiraling stairs when someone loudly cleared their voice.

"Excuse me miss I don't mean to bother you," I turned around quickly grabbing the kunai blade that I had kept strapped to my thigh just in case, "you wouldn't happen to be Sakura Haruno by any chance would you?" I turned around to face the source of the mysterious voice and I was stunned to find a rather handsome stranger looking back. There was something about his features that seemed oddly familiar.

"I am," I kept the blade behind my back, "and you would be?" I saw a huge grin break out onto his face as he enveloped me in a huge hug. I froze completely unsure of what to do, then suddenly he was gone. A loud deafening thud roared out as Neji suddenly appeared in front of me he had thrown the man into the brick wall across the alleyway hard. I did not know who this man was, but he certainly didn't seem to mean me any harm.

"Neji calm down," I ran over to the man that was struggling to pick himself up from the cement, "I am sorry my friend over reacted," Neji made a sound that halfway sounded as if he was deeply offended by my word choice. The byukugan wielder narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Forgive me if I am slightly suspicious of strange men in alleyways that put their hands on you," I winced I did not mean to offend Neji, but he had to learn that not everyone was a great threat. The man waved me off as I tried to help him back up.

"Oh it is alright I perfectly understand, it is my fault for not introducing myself, or reintroducing myself I suppose," he straightened up and offered me out his hand, "it is nice to meet you again Sakura I am Inari, the bridge builder's grandson from all those years ago," my mind was suddenly thrown back to a bitter little dark haired boy who hated the world and everything in it. It seemed ages ago back when everything was easier, when team seven was still in tact. He had grown significantly since then, he was nearly a foot taller than me now. His dark hair was kept fairly short, but it was his dark eyes that instantly gave him away.

"Oh I am so sorry I did not recognize you earlier it has been such a long time. What are you doing in Konoha?" his cheerful expression quickly dropped from his face as he straightened out his clothes, I backed up a few feet to give him some space. I did not fail to notice Neji creep slightly closer to me, his muscles still tense.

"My grandfather has recently passed away, and I was sent here by my village to offer my services to Konoha. I may not be half the bridgebuilder my grandfather was, but I can certainly help out. After what you have all done for me it is the least I can offer. I was hoping to see Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke as well and thank each of them individually," I opened my mouth to tell him that saying thank you to Sasuke was out of the question, when Neji interrupted me.

"I am afraid Sakura that our friends are missing us back at the bar," I frowned at the dark haired ninja he seemed as though he was being a bit rude.

"I suppose you are right," I glanced up at Inari who looked a bit lost," would you like to join us? Naruto will be there and sometimes Kakashi-sensei will even drop by to say hello," he shrugged his shoulders and cast a glance at Neji.

"If I am not intruding then I would be delighted," I nodded and took off in the direction of the bar leaving an angry Neji behind me.

Neji POV:

When I saw him put his hands on her my mind went blank, all I could see was his hand on her porcelain skin. I had met hundreds of enemies on the battlefield, and I had never once found myself nervous…until now. When I saw Sakura descend down the stairs I was blown away with how beautiful she looked. Subconsciously I had always found the pinkette attractive, but tonight it seemed her usual beauty had been amplified. I silently cursed myself for allowing Ino to talk me into going out to the bar tonight. With the way Sakura looked tonight it was going to be difficult for me to stay focused, and with larger crowds it would be hard to keep an eye on the situation.

It was Sakura's voice that brought me out of the haze I had fallen into. I was momentarily embarrassed of how hard I had thrown him away from her, but then again who was he to be lurking in such a place like this. My eyes followed his movements very carefully, I hated the way her hands gently helped him to his feet.

"Neji calm down," I gritted my teeth as that caring expression took over her soft features, "I am sorry my friend over reacted," I bit my tongue to stop the initial response I wanted to bite back.

"Forgive me if I am slightly suspicious of strange men in alleyways that put their hands on you," I all but spat at Sakura, I could tell from the look in her eyes that she knew that I was not exactly happy at this man's sudden appearance. He waved her off in his own little macho way.

"Oh it is alright I perfectly understand, it is my fault for not introducing myself, or reintroducing myself I suppose," he straightened up and offered her his hand, "it is nice to meet you again Sakura I am Inari, the bridge builder's grandson from all those years ago," judging by the look on Sakura's face that she was remembering a previous event. I clenched my fists, I did not like him one bit. It was not jealousy, it was something else there was something about him that just seemed wrong. How convenient that someone from her past suddenly appears out of nowhere, the timing could not have been worse.

"Oh I am so sorry I did not recognize you earlier, it has been such a long time. What are you doing in Konoha?" the fake, cheap smile that was plastered on his face suddenly replaced by a much more solemn expression. Sakura took a few steps back, I used this to my advantage and took a few more steps toward her. I knew better than most not to trust anyone, especially those people that claim to be a friend.

"My grandfather has recently passed away, and I was sent here by my village to offer my services to Konoha. I may not be half the bridgebuilder my grandfather was, but I can certainly help out. After what you have all done for me it is the least I can offer. I was hoping to see Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke as well and thank each of them individually," something about his words seemed terribly rehearsed to me, and I knew Sakura was going to play right into it. The mention of Sasuke's name set my teeth on edge and reminded me of my mission. I had enough distractions without this tag along.

"I am afraid Sakura that our friends are missing us back at the bar," I was waiting for her to politely say her goodbye, but something about her face made me realize I was in for a very long night.

"I suppose you are right," her voice was so quiet," would you like to join us? Naruto will be there and sometimes Kakashi-sensei will even drop by to say hello," he shrugged his shoulders and cast a glance in my direction.

"If I am not intruding then I would be delighted," my nails dug into the skin on my hands, this woman was going to be the death of me.

Reviews are always appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

The yellowish, brown liquid burned my throat more than I had given it credit for. I could see through the dirtied glass of the cup Naruto's solemn expression. A bit of pride swelled in my chest as I slammed the shot glass down on the table. For a second I felt a pang of guilt in my chest, but then again it was Naruto who came up with the bet. I nearly threw the drink back up when Kiba slapped my back in congratulations.

"Well, looks like drinks are on you tonight Naruto," Kiba's smile was infectious as a round of laughter broke out, "I have to admit Sakura, I didn't expect you to down those like a champ," I had to agree with him, although my stomach was now feeling the effects of that damn liquor.

"Whatever," I heard Naruto mutter under his breath and grab his childish wallet from his pocket and throw down a handful of paper bills on the table. I looked around me and felt a world full of tension roll off my shoulders, for once I was surrounded by friends. Shikamaru and Hinata sat next to Naruto trying to cheer up his solemn expression. Kiba and Choji were already at the bar ordering their next shots at the yellow haired ninja's expense. Lee was unfortunately sat right next to me sending me loving looks when he thought I was distracted. As for the other two girls, Ino and Ten ten sat whispering something in at the corner end of the table and pointed at a annoyed looking Neji. Inari sat on my other side, a pleasant smile was plastered on his handsome features. I hated to admit it, but Ino was right this was a welcome change of scenery. I had never been one for the night life, yet it was still nice to escape the white walls of my office.

"Thank you for inviting me, Sakura," a cup of half-finished fruit soda sat in front of the newcomer, I didn't blame him for not wanting to drink the bitter stuff this place served, "do you all do this kind of thing often?" I struggled to grasp onto the words Inari was saying, everything seemed to blur together. I was not surprised that Ino was the one that spoke up, she was usually the loudest mouth in our group anyway.

"Well we usually try to meet up at least a few times a month, but it is difficult for everyone with our missions and jobs to be available at the same time, especially Sakura. If I hadn't been in her apartment first hand, I would think she lived in the hospital," I threw a dirty look her way, but she was too busy oogling Inari for her to notice.

"I think it is noble Sakura is dedicating her life to something more important than flowers," I snickered at Lee's words which made Ino roll her eyes and huff in annoyance. Sometimes his brutal honesty was a breath of fresh air, I sent him a sweet smile.

"Well I mean you all aren't here, where is Sasuke? I wanted to thank him as well for helping me all those years ago. I was thinking about visiting him after I left here," suddenly everyone at the table froze, and the whole air around us seemed to become filled with tension.

"I'm afraid that is not possible," Neji's voice was like ice, "Sasuke is no longer a part of the leaf village," I could see Naruto visibly flinch, but his words were true. We all avoided the topic of Sasuke, but it was bound to come up sooner or later. I was not surprised by Neji's cool demeanor, him and Sasuke had hated each other since they were little.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," I felt Inari's arm rest gently on my shoulder, "I understand how painful it can be to lose someone," it was a sweet gesture that brought a momentary smile to my face.

"Sasuke will always be a part of the leaf village, you cannot take that away from him," from my position at the table I could see Naruto was gripping the wooden table so hard the wood was beginning to slip. Sasuke had always been a sore spot for both of us. Neji and Naruto were friends, but I knew Neji was not particularly skilled at reading people.

"Well I'm sorry to say, but I think I better be getting back to the hospital. Shizune has been working a sixteen hour shift to give me a break," I heard a collective groan from the room, "Naruto would you mind accompanying me I have something I want to speak with you about," he nodded his head in agreement and shakily stood up. Shino was by his side in an instant helping him to get his balance.

"I guess I drank more than I thought," I gave him a slight chuckle as Shino let me slide next to Naruto, lifting his arm to let me half carry the half-drunken ninja. I turned back to our group and waved a quick farewell.

"Inari, it was good to see you again. I hope to see you around! You all have a goodnight," I saw Neji go to stand up, "Neji I think it is best if Naruto and I go alone," I knew having Neji with us would only anger Naruto further. He looked offended, but sat back down not taking his eyes off of mine. I knew he would probably slip out and follow me from the rooftops, which was fine as long as Naruto did not see. As soon as Naruto and I turned the corner outside of the bar, I could feel him calm down slightly.

"I'm sorry Sakura, its just…Sasuke. Sometimes I can't stand how people forget that he is our friend, he was a part of all of us and the village," I nodded my head in understanding, Naruto always had been stubborn.

"I know Naruto, it is alright. I don't think Neji meant any offense, he was just trying to get Inari to drop the subject quickly as possible," I continued to guide him down the winding path to his apartment.

"I have heard rumors that he is living with you, Sakura. Something about training I think?" I could feel the blush creep up on my cheeks, Naruto knew I could not lie to him.

"Yes, Naruto. I have been training him with my medical jutsu to be able to better help the ANBU in their missions," it was a lie, it was a cheap lie…and he knew it.

"We trained with Kakashi, but we never had to live with him," his suspicions were understandable, but I was quickly getting frustrated.

"I am much busier. Any free time I have is spent at the house, so if I can teach him things throughout my day more is accomplished. Besides Naruto it is really none of your business," his muscles stiffened and he tugged his arm out of my grip, hard. Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say, but I hated when he would get ridiculously overprotective.

"I think that I can find my way from here," I flinched at his unusual harsh tone, I guess I had hit a sore spot. Thinking quickly, I grabbed his right arm and spun him around to face me.

"Naruto, times are changing, but I am not going anywhere…I am not going to leave you I promise," I knew he was deeply afraid of losing the rest of his team. I did not even have time to react as he clumsily pressed his lips against mine, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I froze. It was just a quick peck then he withdrew and flashed me a smile.

"I know I can always count on you, Sakura," it was the alcohol, I was telling myself, that made Naruto act so bravely. Although I knew that he always felt more for me than he should, something that went deeper than the brother-sister bond I felt. I exhaled shakily as he walked away, the alcohol left a mind-numbing migraine behind my right eye. I would have to deal with Naruto's emotions, but right now I had enough on my plate. I wanted to tell him that Sasuke was back and here, but Naruto was so fragile these days with the coming war that I did not want to overwhelm him with something else.

I turned and looked out over the rooftops. I was not sure what I expected to see, or what I wanted to see for that matter. The only evidence I even had Sasuke was here, other than Kakashi's claims, was the note that he had left on my table. I could not help but wonder if he was here, would I really say no to running away with him? Suddenly the thought of a certain ninja passed through my head, Neji. He was working himself to exhaustion to make sure I was safe, and he was right. Sasuke was dangerous, and manipulative. I belonged to the leaf village and maybe, just maybe, Sasuke no longer did. I wrapped my cloak tighter around my shoulders and walked off towards the hospital. I never noticed the shadow on the corner of the roof that was too still to be cast by the overhanging trees.

NEJI POV:

As much as I admired Naruto, there were still many things about him that I still did not understand. For starters, he always has this great pride, that often leaves him with his foot in his mouth. When he challenged Sakura to drink I thought I had misheard him, but sure enough I did not. I let my eyes drift to the beautiful pinkette at the far corner of the table. Beautiful? Yes she was beautiful, even I could not deny that anymore. I had to admit it brought a smile smile to my face to see her so relaxed. I did not care much for the bar scene, but if it took stress off of her shoulders then it was worth it.

"Well, looks like drinks are on you tonight Naruto," Kiba's deep voice seemed to bring us all back to the current predicament at hand, "I have to admit Sakura, I didn't expect you to down those like a champ," I had to agree with him, I did not think that she had it in her to beat Naruto. I would have to remind myself to stop underestimating her.

"Whatever," I looked warily at Naruto who looked as though he was going to empty the contents of his stomach all over the table. He grumbled something unintelligible underneath his breath and threw money down towards the bartender. I could feel the other ninja around me bristle with excitement, but alcohol did not hold any appeal for me. With that Uchiha hanging around, I was not willing to take any chances. My eyes slid over to the obnoxious stranger that had joined Sakura and I in the alleyway earlier this evening. Apparently, he was a native from the Land of Water that team 7 had assisted several years ago. Although his timing seemed odd to me. We are having issues with security and suddenly this old 'friend' materializes out of nowhere. I doubt he would make up the invitation Tsuande had extended to him, but that is not to say the premises with which he got it might've been deceitful. Lee had once called me paranoid, perhaps I was. I always thought better to be cautious than too trusting.

"Thank you for inviting me, Sakura," he did not touch any of the alcohol that Ino kept trying to push on him, it was painfully obvious she had taken an interest in him, "do you all do this kind of thing often?" I could see Sakura's eyes darting around the room as if she was struggling to fight off the effects of the alcohol. I sighed in annoyance, she should be home in bed resting, not out here feeling worse. I was just thankful I was here to keep an eye on her.

"Well we usually try to meet up at least a few times a month, but it is difficult for everyone with our missions and jobs to be available at the same time, especially Sakura. If I hadn't been in her apartment first hand, I would think she lived in the hospital," I had always thought Ino was annoying. The older she got, the worse she got.

"I think it is noble Sakura is dedicating her life to something more important than flowers," Lee was always so quick to give Sakura a compliment, it was nauseating. He was a powerful ally, but I would still prefer not having him on my team. He was still very naïve.

"Well I mean you all aren't here, where is Sasuke? I wanted to thank him as well for helping me all those years ago. I was thinking about visiting him after I left here," within a moment my muscles were sent on edge, my ANBU training kicked in and I scanned the room around us before bringing my eyes to rest back on Inari. It seemed perfectly convenient for him to mention the Uchiha to stir the pot.

"I'm afraid that is not possible," my voice was hard, "Sasuke is no longer a part of the leaf village," I knew my words would strike Naruto as being harsh, but it was the quickest way to end the conversation. After all, Sasuke had left the leaf village of his own free will, he should never be welcomed back. The Uchiha were a blight on the leaf village, even having one around was dangerous.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," I did not fail to notice how his arm came to rest on Sakura's shoulder, "I understand how painful it can be to lose someone," I fought the urge to climb across the table and strangle the smiling idiot. He didn't have the right to touch here. I was not blind to the way he looked at her.

"Sasuke will always be a part of the leaf village, you cannot take that away from him," I could feel Naruto's chakra flair dangerously. I knew the news of the war was weighing heavily on his mind, perhaps I had been harsh in front of one I viewed as a friend. Although I was not going to back down from my view of that Uchiha. Naruto was always quick to see the good in people, and if there wasn't any he would make his own.

"Well I'm sorry to say, but I think I better be getting back to the hospital. Shizune has been working a sixteen hour shift to give me a break," I could not agree more with her, "Naruto would you mind accompanying me I have something I want to speak with you about," he nodded and stumbled to his feet drunkenly. Shino reacted quick and reached out an arm to steady the jinchuriki.

"I guess I drank more than I thought," Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. Over the past few weeks I had become very fond of her laughter. She politely brushed passed Shino and slung Naruto's arm over her shoulder. She waved a farewell to our friends.

"Inari, it was good to see you again. I hope to see you around! You all have a goodnight," I stood up to accompany her and the drunk idiot, "Neji I think it is best if Naruto and I go alone," I knew I had angered Naruto, but surely he would get over it. I knew Sakura perhaps wanted a few moments alone with her childhood friend, but it was not a risk I was willing to take. I nodded my head and sat back down. They quickly turned out the front door and started down the sidewalk. I watched them until they were out of view.

"Sasuke has always been a soft spot for Naruto, he just has a lot on his mind," Shikamaru explained to Inari who still had his eyes glued on the door they had just left out of. I did not stick around to wait for his response, I did not care much for what he had to say. I got up from my chair and slipped out the back door. With a single leap, I was able to land silently on the clay top roof. I respected Naruto's power, but he was in a weakened state. I did not trust him to be able to protect Sakura, especially where Sasuke was concerned. I followed the pair to Naruto's apartment, but I could not tell what they were saying from this distance. Naruto looked like he was pressing Sakura for answers about something, and Sakura was looking increasingly frustrated. I frowned as Naruto ripped his arm out of Sakura's grasp and started walking away, it was oddly uncharacteristic of him. I sighed as she reached out and grabbed his arm, she needed to learn some people needed time to cool off. Then suddenly Naruto's lips were pressed against Sakura's, and my heart stopped. It lasted just a second, but that second was forever ingrained in my mind. She did not seem to reciprocate the kiss, and her body language seemed as shocked as mine. I had once overheard her and Tenten talking about Naruto's romantic feelings for the medical nin. As quickly as it happened it was over, I watched Naruto take off down the street. I did not dare go down to Sakura now. Even I understood when it was best to leave someone to their privacy. I dug my nails into my hand, Naruto was a friend, but he had no business touching Sakura.

"She is quite popular with the male ninja's in this village. I cannot blame them I have to admit I am quite taken myself," Inari's cool voice over my shoulder took me off guard. I cursed myself for allowing my mind to be so distracted. I turned to the outsider and fixed him with a hard gaze.

"I think it would be best for you to stay focused on whatever you came here to do," he simply gave me one of those fake smiles and bowed in 'respect'.

"Of course, that is exactly what I came to do, Hyuga," the tone he spoke to me with was so familiar that it sent chills up my spine. Then just like that he was gone, retreating down the way he had come. Sasuke had to take first priority, but this new stranger had, unfortunately for him, had piqued my interest.

Sasuke POV:

They were pathetic, perhaps even more so than when I had left them. They were so scared, so on edge that it was laughable. I was ashamed to say this was the village that was the home of the Uchiha clan, my clan. I could not help but wonder how different thinks would be if Madara Uchiha had been made the first Hokage. Maybe then this village would be everything it has the capacity to be. There was but one other than my dearest Sakura that I would've spared, and that was the fox, Naruto. Although all thoughts of compassion left my mind the second he stole what should've been mine. Now he would die like the rest. The wind tore through the streets leaving Sakura to wrap herself tighter in her cloak, she was a goddess walking amongst peasants. In time I would make her mine forever, and for that day I could not wait. I could scarcely make out the Hyuga dog on a lower roof top, his back was to me. I was careful to stay in the blind spot of his Byukugan. It really was an annoying ability he had. Then again with my plan was working so well who was I to complain?

Reviews are always welcomed! J


End file.
